Embers
by JoyfullyATryHard
Summary: So Natsu accidentally breaks Lucy's leg and to make it up to her he takes her to the fanciest restaurant in Fiore; Embers. But will the night go well after and old enemy of Lucy shows up? And will Natsu be able to fit in with the richest of the rich or will he just make a fool out of himself? A little bet of Nalu. My first Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy sat at the bar enjoying her meal when all the sudden…

"We're back!" Natsu yelled kicking the guide door open.

Lucy jumped a little at the sudden yelling that filled the strange silent guild hall. 'I wonder if it's always like this when we leave on a mission.' Lucy thought to herself, turning around to see Erza, Gray and Wendy walking into the guild behind Natsu. Happy and Carla flying above them.

"Lucy did you miss me?" Happy asked flying toward her with everyone following behind.

"Sure Happy." She said smiling at him. She turned towards everyone else.

"How was the mission?" She asked.

"A success." Erza stated, she then turned and smacked Natsu in the back of his head.

"Ouch what was that for?" He asked rubbing his sore head.

"For kicking the guild door open! Honestly, Natsu how many other things do you have to break?" Erza said smacking him again.

Instead of arguing, Natsu turned to the side and continued to rub his head. Lucy smiled. His pouting face was honestly the cutest thing ever. Wait what was she saying?

"Lucy you should have seen us take down that monster. When didn't know what was coming when Natsu punched him out cold." Happy said jumping up and down at Natsu

success in the mission. Natsu stopped rubbing his head and was smiling again.

"Yeah you should have came with us." He said excitedly.

"And whose fault was that?" She asked sarcastically moving her cast leg back and forth. Again, Natsu pouted and turned to the side.

"It was an accident and I said I was sorry! How long are you going to hold it against me?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Until my right leg is healed." Lucy responded laughing at his pouting.

On our last mission it was just her Natsu and Happy. The mission was easy enough; stop a dark wizard from destroying a village. And to be honest he wasn't at all the powerful so Natsu wasn't that excited about it. But that was the only high paying job on the request board. And Natsu only agreed to it because Lucy needed rent money. The village in need of help wasn't that far away so Natsu talked Lucy into walking there. It didn't take that long for them to get there defeat the wizard, get their reward and leave. Natsu got one of the dark wizard's bombs as a souvenir.

But Natsu got careless with it and accidently sent it off (he wanted to see what would happen if he set it on fire) it exploded causing Natsu flying right towards a cliff. Lucy ran to save him. She manage to grab hold of his hand before he fell of the cliff. They were smiling at each other when they heard a cracking sound. And like that, the tip of the cliff broke off and they both fell off. Natsu ended up on top of Lucy causing her right leg to break. It hurt horribly and she hissed in pain when she tried to put weight on it. Natsu kept saying sorry and asking her if she was alright. But she wasn't. Happy joined them asking if they were okay. But Natsu didn't respond to Happy, Lucy was more important right now.

Natsu just told Happy that they needed to get back to the guild. Lucy hissed in pain when Natsu slid his arms under her knees and put his arm around her shoulders and picked her up and started to run. He kept saying sorry the entire time. When they reached the guild everyone gathered around them asking what had happened. Wendy healed it but said that it would take four days till her could walk on it. Erza put a cast on Lucy's leg and Gray proved Lucy with ice to lower the swelling. Natsu just sat next to her. His eyes never leaving her. Three days after that the Master sent Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla on a mission. Natsu protested saying that Lucy can't stay at her house alone. Then Levy volunteered to spend the night with Lucy to ease Natsu's worry for her. Pouting Natsu left with them.

Lucy was fine with Levy spending the night at her house. Natsu stayed with her the other two nights refusing to leave. What if she fell or was attacked and no one was there to help her? Was his reason for spending the night. But Lucy kept asking about the reason for all the other nights he snuck into her house and slept in her bed. The night with Levy wasn't so bad, she help with new ideas for her novel. But Lucy secretly did miss Natsu there. But she would deny that she ever thought that.

The next morning her and Levy made their way to the guild and that brought them up to now.

"That reminds me." Wendy said, snapping Lucy out of her flashback. "It's been four days. Lucy your leg should be fully healed now."

"Has it been four days already?" Gray asked shirtless. Lucy doesn't remember him shirtless when he walked in. Was he?

"Yes it has." Erza said. She summoned a sword and lashed Lucy's cast off.

Lucy looked down to make sure that Erza didn't cut off her leg. Seeing that she didn't Lucy gripped the edge of the table and stood up, testing her leg out. After stomping with it a few times and felt no pain she looked up to Natsu.

"I am no longer holding it against you." Lucy stated laughing a little at the end.

Natsu flashed her his one of a kind toothy smile. Which caused her to blush and look away.

"Natsu isn't there something you would like to ask Lucy?" Ezra said elbowing him.

Now it was Natsu's turn to look away. And was he blushing? Couldn't be.

"Asked me what?" I asked looking at Erza.

"The client was so grateful for us for defeating the monster that he gave us his reservation for two for Embers!" Happy said flying next to Natsu who was now definitely blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy burst into laughter.

After Happy told her that they received two invitations to the fanciest restaurant in Fiore but they agreed that Natsu should be one of the two. She felt bad for laughing but couldn't help it. Natsu the guy who inhaled his food was going to a place where mostly everyone there just takes a tiny bit of food with the world's smallest fork then wipe their mouths with money. Honestly to prove that you are rich enough, they make you eat there, at most, once a mouth. And Natsu, the guy that when he eats food goes everywhere, was going to eat there.

But that wasn't the reason why Lucy was laughing. She couldn't help but picture Natsu shoving food in his face surrounded by rich snobs.

"It's not that funny." Natsu said punching Gray, who was also laughing at the thought of it.

"Hey! What was that for Flame-Brain!" Gray yelled punching Natsu back.

"Laughing at me Ice Queen!" Natsu said getting ready for the fight.

"Lucy was laughing to. Why not punch her?" Gray said also getting ready for the fight.

Natsu stopped and looked at Lucy who was still laughing to Erza and Wendy. He looked back at Gray.

"I just couldn't stand that weird face you had." Natsu said smiling to himself.

"My face is weird. When's the last time you looked in the mirror Ash-for-brains!" Gray said throwing a swing at Natsu.

"It's on Princess Popsicle." Natsu yelled throwing his own swings.

And they were fighting.

"Lucy you're the other one going." Erza stated walking over to Gray and Natsu, grabbing both by their collars and slamming them together and dropped them to the floor. Gray was on top of Natsu, both of them moaning in pain.

"No I can't," Lucy said "I didn't even go on the mission. You should go Erza."

"I can't I have another mission I need to go on." Erza said walking back over to the group of girls.

"Then how about Wendy?" Lucy said now looking at Wendy.

"Nope can't. Carla and I are going to learn how to fish." Wendy said smiling.

"Fishing? Who's teaching you?" Lucy asked puzzled.

"Happy decided to teach us. But I think it's for his own benefits." Carla said glaring at Happy.

"Fish…so much fish…" Happy went on rubbing his two front paws together and licking his lips.

"Yeah I think your right Carla." Lucy said turning back to Erza. "Then Gray should go."

"There is no way I'm babysitting Natsu all night." Gray said standing up.

"Babysitting! You want to fight Iceberg head." Natsu yelled also standing up.

Erza glared their way and the stopped.

"Grays out to. That only leaves you." Erza said still glaring at Natsu and Gray.

"I can't." Lucy said looking down. "I didn't even help with the mission."

"That doesn't matter. And it wasn't your fault that you couldn't come." Gray said joining tham at the table along with Natsu.

"Come on Luce. I can't go alone." Natsu said smiling.

"Well they do have great food…" Lucy thought out loud "fine I'm in. When is it anyway?"

"Tonight." Natsu said taking a sit next to Lucy and picking up a menu.

Lucy quickly took it away from him.

"You better save your appetite for tonight. Dinners going to be huge." Lucy said already thinking about what she was going to wear.

Natsu smiled and took the menu back from her laughing.

"Mine a bottomless pit Luce. I was actually kinda hoping that you wouldn't want to go so I could have two meals instead of one." He said, turning to tell Mira what he wanted to eat. Which was everything on the menu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Natsu I swear, if you're late I'm going to kick you so hard…" Lucy said tapping her heel up and down on the steps outside her front door.

After Natsu devoured everything he ordered, they agreed to meet at Lucy's apartment. Lucy started getting ready as so as she got home. Putting on a pale blue dress. It was one of her favorites. It was a sleeveless dress that flowed all the way to the floor. It had gold designs across the crest and back with a gold belt wrapped around the waist. Her hair was hard, but she just decided to pull most of it up into a bun and left two strands down to frame her face. Looking at herself in the mirror she thought back to the last time she went to Embers.

She was a little girl last time she went. Her mom was still alive then… stopping herself from crying and ruined her makeup she left and decided to wait for Natsu outside. If he didn't show up soon them both we miss dinner. She leaned back on her front door and began to tap his foot faster. Suddenly the door swung back causing her to fall on her back.

"There you are Luce." Natsu said from above her.

"What do you mean 'there you are' where have you been. And more importantly, why are you inside my house." Lucy asked crossing her arms across her chest waiting for his answer.

"I came in throw the window." Natsu said, reaching her hand out to her to help her up.

Lucy took it.

Now standing her smoothed her hair, fixed her dress and finally punched Natsu hard in the chest.

"Ouch." He said "What was that for?"

"For coming in again threw the window. I have been waiting out here for almost a half hour and you been in there this entire time!" Lucy said her starting turning red from anger.

"O man Luce, we gotta hurry if we're going to make it." Natsu yelled grabbing Lucy's hand and running. Dragging her along with him.

Long story short, they made the train and was now leaving.

"Your Lucky Luce. If the restaurant wasn't the next town over we wouldn't have made it." Natsu said trying his best not to fall over because of his motion sickness.

"It's not my fault if we were…" Lucy stopped talking.

Why?

Natsu fell asleep.

He breaks into her house, brags her across town and onto a train then he blames her for them almost being late…

She gave up trying to understand what goes on inside Natsu's head a long time ago and didn't feel like opening that door again. She just decided to look outside the window.

I wonder why Natsu fell asleep.

'I think you borrreeddddd him to sleep.' Happy's annoying and teasing voice said in her head.

Great, Happy is not even there and she can hear his voice.

A few minutes past and Natsu was still sleeping. Well… at least he isn't moaning and throwing up on her. Imagine, going to the fanciest restaurant in Fiore with puke covering you from head to toe. Thinking of outfits, since Natsu grabbed her from her front door she never did see what he was wearing. Turning from the window to look at Natsu. He was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt with a black jacket over it and black pants to match. His black shoes still had that new shine so Lucy immediately knew that he most of bought them that day. And finally, of course, his scale scarf wrapped around his neck.

He…looked…nice.

'You lllliiiikkkkkeeee him.' Happy's voice immediately teased in her head.

"Shut it cat." Lucy mumbled and went back to staring out the window, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They were almost there when Natsu finally woke up because he had to puke. Since Lucy was directly in front of him he had no other choice but to… Lucy saw what was about to happen so with one hand opened the window and with the other grabbed Natsu by his scarf and shoved his head out the window. This was her favorite dress and there is no way she was going to let him ruin it and let her image of herself covered in puke come true. Sure she felt bad for shoving her best friend/teammate's head out the window. And not to mention he got her a free meal at the fanciest restaurant Fiore had to offer but that doesn't mean Natsu got to throw up on her. His head remained outside the window the rest of the way there. And honestly the fresh air is exactly what Natsu needed. The train stopped and it was time to leave.

"Come on Natsu it's time to go." Lucy said pocking his shoulder a couple of times.

He didn't move.

"Natsu?"

In one quick second Natsu's head was back inside the train and he dashed out the exit door.

"You forgot something!" Lucy yelled to him, but he was long gone.

She stood up straighten her dress and made her way toward the exit door, which was still open from Natsu kicking it. And what waited for her caused her to lose her breathe. Natsu stood a few feet in front of her, looking less green from the last time she saw his face, he stood there and when he saw her opened the carriage door for her.

"Are we hijacking a carriage?" Lucy asked quizzed to why there was a carriage.

"No, it's for us. I rented it." Natsu said smiling at his achievement.

"You rented it?" Lucy said still staring at the carriage.

It wasn't no simple wooden carriage like the one they sometimes rode to missions. No this carriage was had a smooth black color with silver colored designs all over it to make it stand out at night. Which right now they were definitely doing their job. There were a few other carriages around, but this one, your eyes were especially drawn to it.

"Yes, well…technically Erza rented it but I picked it out." He said looking at it.

That was more believable.

"After you." Natsu said putting his hand out to help Lucy up into it.

Lucy, after looking at it one more time, decided to take Natsu's hand and let him help her into it. After she stepped inside, still holding onto Natsu's hand pulled him right up into the carriage with her. Laughing at his surprised face when she pulled him inside.

"No…uh um… actually I was planning on running alongside it-"Natsu started then the carriage took off setting off his motion sickness. Causing Natsu to fall into Lucy, and Lucy to stumble back onto the seats, hitting her head on the end of the seat.

"Ouch." Lucy said raise her hand to rub the part of her head that was hit.

But she couldn't…

because…

Natsu…

was…

on…

top…

of…

her.

Natsu had her pinned down to the seats, in the most embarrassing position ever. His head was on her shoulder, his shoulders on hers (which was the reason why she couldn't raise her arms) and their legs tangled together. She tried to move but couldn't. She could feel her cheeks slowly pink.

"Natsu get off." Lucy said, trying to not panic.

"…"

"Natsu?"

"…"

Her face was now pink.

"…"

"Natsu?"

"…."

Her face was now completely red.

"Luuuu…"

"Natsy?"

"ccccyyyyy"

"What?" Lucy started to get scaried.

"I'm think I'm going to be sick." Natsu said lifting his face.

He was going to be sick.

"Lucy tried her best to move out from under Natsu but it was to late.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Lucy screamed.

Her worst fear had come true.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I said I was sorry." Natsu mumbled with his arms across his chest.

"I know you did." Lucy stated staring out the window.

"Then why are you still mad at me?" Natsu yelled almost.

"I'm not mad, I promise." Lucy said looking at him now.

After Natsu had puked on her there was no way she was going to go to a fancy restaurant covered in puked. So they had to make a little stop at a dress store it get her a new dress. She did then after buying is they could fix the dress that she was wearing. They said yes and promise to get all the puke out and to come back and get it tomorrow. Lucy now wore the new dress. It was a simple dress that went down to her knees. And it was black with long sleeves. The material of the dress seemed to simmer which what was caught Lucy's eye when she was looking. She was glad that she was wearing black heels for tonight because if she had decide to go with the blue ones it would of looked silly with the black dress. Her hair wasn't ruined, thank God, and was still in its tight bun with two strands hanging down to frame her face.

"I now you're still mad at me. I can till." Natsu said snapping her out of her flash back.

"I'm not I promise." Lucy said whining a little.

They have been arguing on rather or not she was still angry.

"Yes you are." Natsu said.

This was getting on her nerves.

"Natsu I am not mad at you I promise. I don't blame you. You told the carriage driver to stop at a store, and you bought the new dress so don't be so upset about it and if anything I should blame myself. I pulled you in here and so it's my fault that you pukes. If anything I should be saying sorry to you right now." Lucy said wishing she had said it 10 minutes ago.

"Thank you Luce. And you're right it is your fault." Natsu said smiling for the first time since it happened.

"Okay I know that I said that but that doesn't mean you should agree with me." Lucy said getting angry at him.

Natsu just started laughing.

They both sat in the carriage facing each other.

Natsu was still laughing and Lucy started laughing to.

Tonight can still be a goodnight.

Then the carriage took off.

Natsu immediately turned pale. He put his hands up to his mouth.

"I'm good." He said not at all looking like it.

A few minutes later Natsu's suffering ended.

The carriage stopped and they were right now standing in front of Embers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Natsu and Lucy were now standing in from of Embers.

The building was huge, it might even be bigger than their own guild hall.

And Lucy thought that the only thing bigger than the building was the line of people waiting outside it. Lucy was about to start walking towards the end of the line when all the sudden Natsu took off running towards the door, of course dragging Lucy along with him.

"Natsu what are you doing there's a line." Lucy protested trying to get him to stop.

He just smiled and continued to run towards the door where was a 7 foot tall guy stood to stop people from entering.

"Natsu we can't just walk in." Lucy tried pleading with him again.

No good he kept on going.

They both now stood behind the velvet rope that was the only thing that cutting them off from entering.

At least Natsu stopped.

"End of the line." Said the 7 foot tall man with a clip board who just crossed his hands over his wide chest.

"Dragneel." Was the only thing he said.

The guy looked down at his clip board then unclipped the rope and Natsu dragged Lucy in after him into the restaurant. Not understanding what just happened Lucy stumbled after him.

"Mr. Dragneel?"

Finally Natsu stopped and turned his head where he heard the voice. Lucy followed and saw a girl to their right.

"Yes." He answered.

"Thank you, this way please your table is ready." She said turning around and started to walk away not waiting for them.

Natsu followed behind, but not to follow the waitress, but where she was walking to also happened to be where the kitchen was and he was just following the smell of the delicious food they were making.

But because he was so distracted by the smell of the food he forgot to grab Lucy's hand leaving she trying to catch up with him and their waitress.

"Wait Natsu." Lucy called but with no use.

He was gone and so was their waitress.

"Great." Lucy said looking around and trying to spot them.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy turned to see who said her name.

She stopped, terrified.

"Why it is. How did you get in here?" He stepping closer towards her.

"I…I'm with a…friend." She slowly said taking a step back.

He took one towards her.

"To bad." He said smiling.

He reached his hand towards her then dropped it back to his side.

"Pity about your father." He whispered to her. "But he wasn't going to stay that high up for long. Especially when his blood line doesn't do anything to help him keep that high up."

Lucy wanted to fight back, to say something but couldn't. After everything she had been threw she was still afraid of this guy.

He laughed at seeing how hard she was trying to say something.

He slid his index finger slowly across her dress collar, sending shivers down Lucy's spine with disgust.

"See you soon Heartfilia." He said and was gone.

After everything! Everything! Facing death, villains, and impossible odds she couldn't stand up to him!

"Luce!" She turned to see Natsu running up to her.

"There you are. Man Luce, I turn around and see that you aren't there." He said reaching into his coat pocket and taking out a pieces of chocolate. "Come on Luce you got to get some of these. Can you believe they just lift them on the tables."

"Natsu how many of those did you take?" She asked getting worried.

They haven't even been there for 5 minutes and he was already going to get them thrown out.

Natsu reached into his pockets and pulled out all he had. Both his hands filled with them.

Lucy looked around, everyone sat at their tables looking for their chocolate that they know that was just there.

"Natsu did you take them from every table?" She asked.

Natsu just nodded his head with chocolate around and in his mouth.

People were now looking at them.

"Natsu I think our table is over there. Come on." Lucy said quickly and hurry over with Natsu's hand in hers over to where their waitress was.

They both took their seats and Natsu smiled at her with a coating of chocolate covering his teeth.

Which made her smile and laugh.

She was going to have a great time tonight.

And leave her demons for another day to slay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Natsu you can't do that in here." Lucy whispered to him and looked around to make sure no one saw it.

"Oh, come on Lucy. I'm just heating up my soup." Natsu said making the flames on his hands grow bigger.

Natsu thought his soup was a little cold so he took the bowl in his hands and lit them on fire to heat it up. Obviously not seeing the signs around the restaurant, the no using magic ones.

"Natsu! Put them out! You can't use magic in here!" Lucy said raising her voice catching the attention of the few of the people sitting around them.

Natsu just smiled and made the flames grow brighter. Accidentally setting the arrangement of flowers on their table on fire.

Lucy screamed, reached for her glass of water, and tossed it in front of her. She exceeded in putting out the fire but also go Natsu drenched in water. But surprisingly his pink hair still stayed up and pointed in every direction, his suit wasn't so lucky.

"Sorry." She said grabbing her napkin and reached over the table to dry him off.

She continued to say 'sorry' to him as she brought the napkin to his face. She started drying off his forehead and made her way down to his chin. Lucy was about to lean back but saw that she missed a spot below his bottom lip. She was about it wipe it off but Natsu's hand finally shot up and grabbed her hand. At first she was confused but Natsu's firm grip on her hand caused her eyes to make contact with him. He was staring at her, their faces less than inches away from each other. Lucy blushed.

"I got it." Natsu simply said pulling the napkin out of her hand and wipe off the remaining water.

"Sorry." Lucy said quickly sitting back down in her seat.

"No problem. See." Natsu said smiling and putting the wet napkin on the table.

"But Natsu, your-" Lucy stopped after seeing steam rising off of him.

Natsu, again used his magic to heat up his body and making the water evaporate off his clothing, making them dry again.

"See no problem." Natsu said eating the rest of his soup.

Lucy was still blushing from her face being that close to him and decided to hide her face by leaning down to also eat her soup, which was amazing.

"Is everything alright I heard that there was an incident?"

Lucy and Natsu looked up from their soups to see a wide, bald man standing in front of them. A shiny name tag with the word 'Manager' written in gold.

"No every things fine, I just, uh, I just spilled my drink. But it's cleaned up." Lucy said and rushed to say the lasting thing.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I must ask you to leave." He said frowning.

"I-It's cleaned up I promise." Lucy said quickly.

"I know, but I am afraid that your date here had disregarded and broke one of are restaurant rules, by using magic inside." He said waving two men over to the table.

'Oh, no. How could they have found out so fast?' Lucy thought 'Wait did he say date?'

"I'm sorry but you have to leave." The Manage said, the two men now stood behind Natsu.

Lucy knew that this was going to get very ugly. And her dress was already ruined once already and she knew that for a fact that if they try removing Natsu, it was going to end with her covered in something.

"I'm sorry but this is your last warning." The Manager said, surprisingly no one in the restaurant turned to look to see what was happening. Everyone just continued to eat and talk, weird.

' _Maybe…'_

But Lucy's thoughts were cut short when a pair of large hands grabbed her shoulders and ripped her out of her sit, sending it crashing backwards. And yet no one looked, weird.

' _Could it be that…'_

Her thoughts were then cut short again, but this time by Natsu.

"Get your hands off her!" Natsu yelled jumping out of his chair and punched the guy holding her in the face.

The guy stumbled backwards, having letting go of Lucy, and holding his hands over his face. While he did that two other big guys grabbed Natsu by his shoulders, Natsu immediately lit his fists on fire and started trying to turn around and punch them also. But Natsu was soon tossed onto the table and was pinned, crying out with the flames slowly spreading up his arms. Lucy went to throw her own punches but was soon was stopped by the guy, who had recovered from Natsu punching him, his nose looked extremely broken.

"I told you to get your hands off her!" Natsu yelled struggling against to two men pinning him to the table. Soon the table, couldn't take the weight, and clasped and soon burst into flames. Thank God that the two men moved, and was now pinning him to the floor before the table ignited.

But no one looked.

Everyone else was still eating and talking, like there wasn't two men holding another on the floor and there wasn't a table on fire.

' _Okay now I know mine right.'_ Lucy's theory proven right.

"Get off me and I told you to get your hands off of her, or I'll burn them off!" Natsu yelled kicking and trying to throw punches at the two men.

"That it enough!" The manager yelled. "You three, bring them to the back. I'm calling the police!"

But the way Natsu looked at the man that was holding onto Lucy, they might need the entire army.

"I don't think that will be necessary."

They all look to ever the new voice had come from.

"Is there a problem here Rickerd?" The stranger asked.

"N-n-no. I mean that yes there was a problem. This one here was using magic and when we asked them to leave they refused. But I handled it." The manager said pointing to Natsu and Lucy.

"Oh, that's not good. There is a very big matter, using magic inside. Whatever are we going to do?" The stranger asked walking closer over to the.

"You should talk." Lucy stated. "Yes my friend is an idiot-"

"Hey!" Natsu said, but Lucy continued.

"but he was just using simple magic-"

"My magic is NOT simple!" Natsu cut in again.

"you on the other hand are using some very advance magic." Lucy finished.

The man squeezed her shoulders very hard, causing her to yelp and Natsu to jump up from under the two men and ran over and punched him in the nose, again, and pulled Lucy behind him. Natsu ignited his fist and was about to swing it at him when all the sudden Natsu froze.

"Marvelous! Simple, marvelous!" A new voice chimed in.

They all turned, and looked up.

There sitting on one of the crystal chandlers was a strange little man.

But from the way she looked and talked Lucy thought that he was more of a little kid.

He was wearing a blue suit with puffy sleeves and a green tie. And his hair was red that pointed straight up. The stranger snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

"Look at it! Just look at it!"

Everyone looked to and saw that the little man was now standing in from of Natsu. Jumping and pointing at his fist that was still on fire.

"Master you shouldn't be out here." The manager said.

"Master please go back to your office." The other stranger before the 'Master' arrived said.

"Look! Look!" Master said dancing around Natsu with glee.

Lucy didn't know what to make of the sight, and just stood there watching as five men chased around a little man as he danced and sang around Natsu, and Natsu, who was stuck standing there, looked just as confused as Lucy.

Could this night get any weirder?

"I'm sorry where are my manners?" The little man said snapping his fingers and again disappeared and then reappearing on the table next to Lucy.

Now at her eye level, he reached a hand out to her.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked recovering from the surprise of him suddenly being that close in less than a second.

"I'm sorry, my name is Malcore Ember. But you can call me Ember. I'm the owner of this restaurant." Ember said reaching down to grab her hand with his and began to shake hers violently.

The owner of the most fanciest restaurant in Fiore belong to someone doesn't look older than ten?


End file.
